1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of solid state lighting devices. More particularly, it relates to a solid state lighting device having heat dissipating fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional solid state lighting devices vary in size and shape, depending upon the type of incandescent or compact fluorescent (CFL) light bulb they are designed to replace as well as the intended location and use of the devices.
Thermal management of solid state devices is critical to performance and life of the light emitting diodes (LEDs) used in solid state lighting devices. Natural convection is most often relied on to keep the devices cool. However, with rapidly advancing LED technology, traditional heat sink housings for smaller, “A” shaped and similar bulbs are limited in the amount of heat that can be rejected.
Conventional heat sink housings typically incorporate contoured or straight fins extending radially outwardly from a longitudinal axis of symmetry of the bulb. Such fins are limited in the amount of available surface area for natural convection due to the allowable bulb envelope and the space required for driver electronics. Thermal densities of the LEDs have reached a critical point where the means of cooling must be improved.
Thus there is a need for an improved cooling means for solid state lighting devices.
There is a need as well for a solid state lighting device that fits within the envelope and replaces equivalent incandescent and CFL bulbs of various “A” type sizes such as A15, A17, A19, A21, A23, and the like.
A need also exists for a dual-purpose support structure that facilitates mounting of LEDs, diffusers, driver electronics, and a lamp base, and that provides a means of heat rejection.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed improvements could be provided.